Joker Favorite Punch Line
by Doomy Patricks
Summary: Joker has a new sidekick one who might be as insane as him.
1. Batman Least Favorite Joke

**The first Chapter a little short but still good and my other chapters will be much longer. **

"The jigs up Joker, there no where else to go." said Batman standing on top of a building with Robin. "Two against one that not fair." said The Joker as a figure wearing a orange hoodie and baggy blue jeans jump be hind him out of no where "Every Batman needs a Robin, and Every Joker needs a Punch Line, hahahaha, I know it kind of tacky name readers but I kinda like it." "Joker quit braking the fourth wall!" said The Punch Line as he pulls the hood down reviling a sixteen year old boy with white face paint and medium blue hair. "I all of my other sidekick have been failures they either die, go to jail and never come back, or try to kill me, but then I realize what I was doing wrong instead of trying to make someone as insane as me, just get someone as insane and let them add there own insanity to it, and now I can continue The madness after I'm gone, show them Punch Line." said Joker with a smile. The Punch Line jump in the air does a flip and lane on robin shoulders, back flips onto to the ground in front of Robin and shoots a green mist from his mouth in to Robin and Robin falls to the ground knockout. The Joker and The Punch Line runs off and Batman runs to Robin seeing if alright.

"Your first day on the job and it was a success good job, keep this up and I won't have to kill you." said The Joker "What make you think you can." The Punch Line said "Ha ha ha what make me think I can, ha ha ha I love it that why I pick you to be my sidekick." laugh The Joker "Okay, listen up all of you tomorrow we're going to steal the chemicals so here the plan." The Punch Line and The Henchmen came to the table were Joker was standing and Joker continued to tell them the plan.

The next night 2:00AM, "Is everything in order?" says The Joker though The Punch Line comlink as the henchmen load barrel of chemicals onto a small Semi-trailer truck "Yes, everything in order were just waiting for..." The Punch Line is interrupted Batman and Robin crashing though the roof window "Nevermind." The Punch Line look at the henchman and they attack Batman and Robin but get quickly beat up by the Cape Crusader and The Boy Wonder, who run at The Punch Line "Sorry guy I would love to play but I got to go, oh and Joker told me to tell you he said hi." Punch Line said as he drops a small grey ball and smoke comes up. When it clears he and truck are driving away. "It all went according to the plan." said the Punch Line in the comlink "Perfect." replied The Joker.


	2. Robins Most Hated Punch Line

**This is the continuation of the last chapter and The origin of The Punch Line**

* * *

"Well we got to go but don't be you sad you can still have a blast, Ha ha ha ha." The Joker said as He , The Punch Line, and his goons started to walk out of the building while a group of people were tied to a bomb full of the stolen chemicals. Suddenly Batman appears out of nowhere and kicks The Joker down to the ground while Robin unties the hostages. "Don't Batsy move or everything goes BOOM." says The Punch Line holding the detonator but, Robin throws a batrang at the detonator and it breaks and The Punch Line runs away.

"Looks likes your sidekick left you, Joker." said Batman

"No Batsy, He left you Hahahahahoo." replied Joker

"Two days until I have to spring Joker from the asylum, what to do in the mean time?" The Punch Line said to himself as he hid in a crowd of people in the surprisingly lively Gotham streets and diverting Robin from following him. He was easy to blind into when he had his hood to his hoodie up.

* * *

**The Joker Feghoot**

One year ago, somewhere in a condemned building a man a man wearing all black with a five o'clock shadow is impatiently wait by the phone with a male teenager tied to a chair sitting next to him. "Come on I known it only has a day but you think they call by now, come on I kidnaped there kid." said the man

"You idiot, you made three mistakes, first off you kidnapped a fifteen year old middle class boy with no life, so I know your an amateur..." said the teen

"Shut up or your going to get knock back out."

"Secondly you didn't tie the ropes tight enough." the teen broke out of the ropes and grab the chair broke it over the man's head "And thirdly you pissed me off." The boy tried to run but the man was hanging on to one of leg with his hand. The teen grab part of the broke chair and stab it in the man hand and then heard a gun click, there was another man behind him.

"Settle down." said the other man

"You can forget it." said the teen then he pick up a knife that next to the phone and throws it at the guy and the knife went into the guys head and he dies. The teen continues to kick the kidnapper until he dies. He dials the phone " Hey, Mom...Yes, I'm alright look it seems..." he looks out he window "I'm guessing I'm in Gotham City...No, I don't want you to pick me up, just tell the cops to tracing this call...I think I'm going to stay here for a while...I can't come home...Why? Cause you'll find out soon...I love you too bye for a while." he hung up and ran out of the building. His life forever changed for murdering the two kidnappers, his calm, controlled, and orderly insane mind is now in chaos.

It had been three days since the murder, when the teen had met him, The Joker. "Did you bring the Items, unfortunately your the only one who has it." said an Italian man in a white suite with slicked back blacked hair and six men behind him standing across from The Joker in warehouse.

"Ya ya, here it is." said The Joker showing a metal briefcase. All of the sudden the teen walk in "Hey, this is my warehouse I was here first!" he yelled.

"Shut and get out of here kid." said the Italian man taking out his gun.

"No." said the teen with a smile, He pulled out a gun that he stole from the kidnapper. He shot and killed all six of the Italian henchmen.

"Hey you killed my men, but looks like you have no bullets left, hehe" said the Italian aiming his gun at teen. Then Joker turn to the Italian and spray him with acid from a fake flower he was wearing.

"Hahahaha, now that was funny say!" Joker laughed then turn to teen "Hey kid, need a job."

"How much does it." said the teen grinning with the Joker evilly.

"Hahaha, What a punch line"


End file.
